


Alex's Alien

by Acertory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertory/pseuds/Acertory
Summary: A random story that I thought would be fun to write





	Alex's Alien

**Author's Note:**

> So what happens if a horny little alien decides to fuck with a girl. Well lets see.

“Talking”

**“Symbiote talking”**

Contains futa, possession, public orgasms, female masturbation.

Hope you enjoy.

Alex Wixson was a curvy 21 year old who had fat in all the right places. An ass that pretty much made men and women drool. Tits that were just big enough to be manageable but also went with any outfit. While she had looks her grade weren't Einstein level but she wasn't dumb as a doornail. Well that was about to change. She also had a best friend named Anna Suydia she was a hermaphrodite, Anna also had a boyfriend called Samuel Qidikas.

One day Alex was sleeping. Suddenly an alien spacecraft, crashed outside her house. It had an alien lifeform on board. It was a black sludge like being. This alien needed a host to survive, as its current form was very weak so it seeked out the nearest lifeform this being Alex, it decided to use her as a host. Crawling up the side of her house it managed to get in to her window it was ajar as she had forest all around this meant that it was very unlikely that someone would try to attack her, so she didn’t take security of her room seriously, so as the sludge started crawling up the leg of the bed, it crawled into her vingial cavity and anus as it steadily, moved through her body it managed to start fusing it’s biology with hers as she started to imagine, her best friend Anna fucking her from behind with a big cock, and Alex riding Anna’s boyfriend Sam as he ate out Anna’s pussy, then she was covered in the sludge for such a small amount of time that her body didn’t even realise that it happened then she continued having her erotic dream of her bending Anna over a table as she jacked Anna’s cock and screwed her with a strapon til they both passed out.

It was 7.a.m. Alex had overslept, this was bad if she was late again in a week she would have it noted down that meant that she would have to stay back at college until she had cleaned the reception, but also she had two jobs this meant that she could be late to either as the other would suffer anyway that wasn’t important right now she though as need to get ready for college, so she quickly tossed on some khaki cargos and a white t - shirt so she got her bike, there was no time for her to walk so she jumped on and pedaled as fast as she could this meant that she just make it in time then suddenly she was there she checked her watch she got there in half the time it normally takes her, taking this as just a burst of  Adrenaline, she runs off to see what Anna and Sam were up to mostly probably kissing in the entrance to college, anyhow they liked when she came to talk to them. Just as she predicted they were at the entrance to school making out. “Hey how are the two lovebirds” “We’re Good” Anna responses hot and bothered. Then the bell rang for first period so they set off, the first lesson was Maths as the lesson progressed Alex started to realise that she was thinking much quicker than normal and the more math she was figuring out the more she was getting wet which she was having an issue understanding why, anyway just before lunch was P.E which was very interesting.

They were doing gymnastics and it was fine for Sam and Anna as they got a bit of good exercise and were tired but for Alex something very interesting happened the techniques they were taught she was finding easier and easier the more she did it at the end she was doing things that even Olympic level athletes would find nearly impossible, and then it happened she started doing positions that were  **actually ** impossible then at that point the teacher and other students had just stopped chatting and being instructed what to do and just watched. For Alex what was amazing for people to watch she was finding amazing to feel as every time she did a technique she would feel a jolt of energy in her loins this pushed her to do more and more drastic techniques as the jolts increased, then she orgasmed it was small and insignificant to the other times she had masturbated but it was a start.

After P.E. in the locker room she had every single girl including Anna ask how she could do such things, but she just shrugged it off “how on earth can you do Olympic level gymnastics” A girl asked “Well I think I’m having a good day.” She responded calmly 

At lunch the fact of Alex’s amazing gymnastics went round the college like wildfire, they started calling her Amazing Alex. At lunch with Sam and Anna as she ate her lunch she realised that she needed more food than normal that was interesting she hoped that she would be able to burn it off. “So how did you do it really you can tell us,” Sam sounding fascinated. “Well to be honest I have no clue” Alex states plainly “how do you not have a clue, you don’t just develop from what I saw was superhuman speed like that without some reason” Anna says inquisitively. “OK fair enough.” After an uneventful last lesson, Alex goes to her first job.

At her first Job it was waiting at a fast food restaurant. For the first hour it had well she had managed to perfectly balance all her food on the waiting plates which was good but she had managed to do it with two trays at once which she could never do before. But an hour in a customer was very rude ”I want my food young woman right now ” As the customer said that as Alex was trying to help the other customers get their food, then the rude customer decided that it would be a good idea to try and annoy her even more, “you piece of shit waiter are you going to serve me or not?.” at that point Alex lost it “Sorry sir give me a minute” Alex calmly says to the nearest patron. Then she walks up to the customer with her food and places on the floor by the customer’s feet “If you want it so bad you can pick it off the floor” and the customer now more pissed spits in Alex’s face then for a brief moment Alex’s eyes go completely black in that moment she slaps the customer but also at the moment that she slaps the customer she has a very small orgasm and then picks up the food for the customer and gives it to homeless man outside, “You bitch” the disgruntled customer says to Alex pissed as all hell. Afterwards she goes back to help the other patrons. At the end of her shift, her manager comes out to talk to her “I have some bad news and some good news Alex” “Ok what’s the bad news” Alex responds calmly “Well I’m going to cut your pay for that incident that happened with the customer” “Ok fair enough” “In good news it’s only for this time and only by 1 pence, because honestly I would have done the same thing as you and I’m not a hypocrite” “Thanks Sara I’ll owe you one” “Nah it’s fine Alex also I got a call from your other job that you do with Anna they just wanted to say that they don’t need the help but they will still pay you” “thanks for the information it’ll save me a trip” Then as Alex leaves the room Sara’s eyes go red / black for second. 

At home Alex lived alone as her parents wanted to see how long she would last without them but she shocked everyone by shockingly managed to build up enough money to buy the house. Anyway she did some homework then as she sat down to eat some food she started to get more and more horny, this then led her to have the compulsion to start fucking a cucumber that she had accidentally put in the freezer the day before, after cumming on the cucumber she then warmed it up and fucked it again after this she then decided that she was tired and went to bed and then, once she had fallen alsleep, the Alien woke up sensing Alex had sensed it’s mate it followed it’s mate’s trail and once it got there.

At Sara’s house Sara was asleep her Alien was also sensing her mate coming and got ready showing through her host and getting all the energy that her host had been gathering all day, as Alex climbed through the open window they start making out as they started fucking then Alex’s Alien grew a strapon phallus after this she started vaginally entering Sara who did the same thing at the same time as they both started mating.

At Alex’s house

Her Phone went off reminding her to get up for college only thing was she now had a dick as she continued to get up, she realised that she had a DICK. Oh shit when did that happen ok I guess that dream with Sara must have of actually happened. Then she passed out.

  
  
  


Hope you people enjoyed my first original story please tell me how to improve

Acertory is out ^V^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story, I know it's more sexually based than my other story but I just a fun little passion project, there is a story here though so stay tuned.


End file.
